Disney Bonanza 2003
by Jesus is Hawt
Summary: A wild fuckfest of Biblical proportions. The most famous story at aff.


**Disney Bonanza 2003**

Disclaimer: All the characters are copy written by their respective companies. I don't own the rights to any of these characters. They're not mine. Seriously. Just enjoy the story.

So basically Ariel and the crab. And the crab starts pinching her nipples signing Under the Sea. 

Then the candlestick from B&B shows up and is all like "sex!"

He sets the crab on fire! And he starts singing "Under the Seea!"

So the candlestick then hops into Ariel's vagina, candelabra and all!

IT'S LIKE A TAMPON, RIGHT IN. NICE AND SNUG LIKE A GLOVE.

And the clock shows up and he's jacking in the corner. He does this by ringing the bell in the head. He says "It's 11 o'clock and papa LIKE!"

So the sea animal chorus shows up and starts humming "Under the Sea" while the candle stick is burning Ariel vagina and the clocks is jacking it.

JAFAR COMES OUT. He takes a shit that suffocates the animals. BOOM. And they start screaming "Ah, I'm covered in Jafar shit" But Ariel doesn't even notice because the sex is so awesome.

Jafar gets turned on by this and starts jacking off too. It's a double jack party. And when he jazzes its huge, it's like the Challenger exploding. (Sorry Sally Ride)

So he jizzes. "This is how I mark my territory," he proclaims. But the hyenas from Lion King show up and piss every where. They say "No Jafar, this is how we mark our terrirtory." There's pee everywhere, like it was held in for four weeks. The Perfect Storm of pee. Except for no George Clooney. Even Ariel has to move her head.

Then King Neptune shows up and jams the stick end of the trident into Jafar's ass. We're talking almost disemboweling. But he doesn't care because the king is hard core. Jafar's liking it, because he doesn't usually get to be the bottom.

Ursula, not willing to be undone, pulls the trident out of Jafar's ass, and stabs the king. She then inserts her hand into Jafar's torn colon and the tentacles are stoking the hyena's penises.

At this point Ariel's ovaries have burst. The wax is pouring out of her gills, but the candlestick is still going. And the clock is still enjoying all of this.

Rafiki appears from the side hatch. And he takes the war paint and make an Anarchy symbol on the ground.

Rafiki lifts up Ariel like he did to Simba, and says 'You had pre-marital sex, and now you're going to hell." He pulls out a knife and gives he a straight shot to the baby maker. Blood pours all over the anarchy symbol. He then tears out her adam's apple and sucks on it like a red hot. "This is what happens when when you make God mad."

Jafar's colon bursts and all his organs all pouring out of his torn ass. Rafiki looks over and says "This is what happens when you practice sodomy." Jafar falls over because he is dead.

Sharptooth from Land Before Time comes out and eats everyone and then poops them out and then takes the big shit.

The shit forms into the Putties from Power Rangers. They start gang banging with all kinds of awful things like donkeys and horses. Optimus Prime comes out with Bumblebee and his erection is the width of Amsterdam. His choad is like eight Pringles cans in width.

Wally Gator and Huckleberry Hound come out from the same side hatch as Rafiki and start making out. Scrappy Doo appears and they start raping him. Basically, his neck gets broken by the end.

**Chapter 2: The Reckoning**

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters. Never have, never will. I do however own a glass of Napoleon Bonaparte's pre-cum.

O FORTUNA

John Smith from Pocahontas comes out with a musket and Pocahontas on a leash. He's wearing a pilgrim hat. He tells her, "This is the day of reckoning!" He strips her naked and jams the musket up her vagina.

"Don't worry baby, there's twenty pounds of buckshot in here." He fired the musket into her vagina. The ball travels through her body and exits the brain stem. She's lying there dead. Smith turns her over and notices a hole in the top of her head.

Darkwing Duck swoops down from the rafters. "Hold on John Smith, I'm going to fuck that wound!"

So John Smith says "Surely you jest! This is my open wound to fuck!" Darkwing then says, "We'll have to duel!"

The two guys from The Road to Eldorado ride in fucking camels. One of them is doing a Barry Burton blood examination on the camel's balls. "We know how to solve this. We'll tie her legs to each of our camels and you can each poke her hantas!"

All of a sudden the Great Gazoo from the Flintstones appears. "Did someone say dismemberment by camels? I believe I shall jack off to it!" He then floats into the air and begins stroking his three centimeter penis.

Pocahontas has been split like a red wood. John Smith is playing with her intestines when Quickdraw McGraw arrives. He challenges John Smith to a lasso contest. They use her intestines as rope. John Smith captures Penelope Pitstop and allows Quickdraw to fuck her with his thirty seven inch dick in the ass.

Pocahontas's body is completely ripped to pieces when the side hatch opens to reveal Merlin. He sees all her organs lying everywhere and decides to resurrect her. He uses a Phoenix Down on just her colon. It begins walking around and talking in Arabic.

Jabber Jaw comes out. Lion-o appears and whispers in his ear, "I'm sorry, but I have to skin you alive for money." He shanks the shark in the back and begins to skin him while still alive. As Jabber Jab dies his boner unleashed a torrent of pre-cum and the room beings to fill the room.

John Smith has broken Penelope Pitstop's neck. Her collar bone has folded in like a Chinese newspaper. He goes over to Jabber Jaw with Pocahontas's colon. The colon beings attack the dead shark's ass with the fervor of a thousands sons. John Smith takes a flesh light, sticks it into Jabber Jaw's mouth and starts fucking the flesh light. This was the first fucking a flesh light in a shark's mouth in history.

Gadzookie comes out. He titty fucks Jabber Jaw through his flippers. The Colors of the Wind Montage begins in the background for no reason.

The side hatch reopens and out pops Beetlejuice. He rips the colon out of Jabber Jaw's ass and starts a fight with it. He bites it in half the way Tom Green bites the umbilical cord in Freddy Got Fingered. This causes the whole room to become covered in scat. SHIT PALACE.

They start grabbing the scat and start rubbing themselves with it. Beetlejuice triumphantly walks over to Wally Gator's corpse and starts giving him a rusty trombone. He plays it like he was in a marching band of man scat.

Mickey Mouse from Fantasia comes out with a wand. He turns Wally Gator into a fifty foot dildo. They try using it on Penelope Pitstop, but they end up crushing her. They don't even care that she is dead and start titty fucking her with razor blades. Mickey then starts fucking her chest wounds, enjoying the sound his Pepsi can sized choad feels against her lungs. He even feels around inside. He even sticks it in her ass and causes an internal explosion of shit.

Beetlejuice take one of her kidneys and rubs it. The genie from Aladdin comes out with a real doll named Gingerbrook. Basically he tells Beetlejuice that he'll give him one wish as he fucks the real doll.

Beetlejuice immediately requests to fuck Bambi's dead mother. The genie rolls his eyes as it is magically wheeled out on a forklift. Her chest has been bandaged with gauze and her legs are tied. He whips out his festering cock and starts fucking her open wound. He rips it open even more and eventually takes a shit all over her. The poo is all black because he ate a case of Oreos before the fuckfest.

Princess Jasmine appears, shaking as if she has Parkinson's disease. She has three of her own fingers up her vagina and is squeezing one of her breasts. "Hey guys, anyone want a tugjoooooob?"

As depraved as the other characters are they know Jasmine is fucking gone. Dubya drives by and smashes into her. Her brains are scrambled all over the windshield, but she's not dead yet.

Rip Van Winkle wakes up inside his tower and he is pissed. He jumps out with his axe and is extremely pissed. He's all like what the fuck and chops off Jasmine's leg. It flies into Jabber Jaw's ass which is at this point wider than Veteran's Stadium.

Mickey starts licking the stump and starts fucking the wound. Pre-cum starts mixing the stump blood. Van Winkle takes another axe swing and takes off Jasmine's head. Beetlejuice catches it. He chomps out her eyes and then shoves his hand through the neck and tears out the brain. He then starts using it like a sock puppet.

John Smith pulls down his pants, tucks his dick back and starts doing the Buffalo Bill dance. Beetlejuice takes the sock puppet and starts stroking the tucked back penis.

Dudley Do Right rides in naked on his dead moose, eating his own penis. Yes, he cut off his own dick and is now eating it. John Smith decides to try and fuck the wound that was created thinking it was a vagina.

The Crossfire board game theme song starts playing in the background. The genie pulls out from his real doll and blows his Katrina sized load. The levees are disintegrated. Flotsam and Jetsam from Little Mermaid try to suck up the jizz, but the cum is acidic. It fizzes in their throats as they die. Everyone has drowned in this tidal wave of acidic cum.

Odysseus shows up in the harbor on his boat. "Wha-what has happened?" Zazu from Lion King flies in and tries to tell him the story. The Greek hero's does not listen and simply jams the bird beak first into his ass.

**Chapter 3: ****WITH A VENGENCE**

Dedicated to the memory of Tony Danza

In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since.

"'Whenever you feel like criticizing the Tonberry,' he told me, 'just remember that all the tonberries in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had. Yes, it might be two feet tall, and yes, they may defend themselves with just a knife and a lantern, but they cannot be stopped in large numbers.'"

Oh, if old Odysseus had just understood. Standing there with a bird up his ass, he was attacked by legions of tonberriees. After, like, he killed twenty, the Tonberry King appeared out the sidehatch.

Odysseus smirked, because he was going to kill him and put him on a sandwhich like French's mustard. But the tonberry king cut him in the shin. Odysseus was unable to escape.

Out the sidehatch comes Jafar. Like a Dinosaur Story, He's baaaaaaaaaack. Jafar immediately pounces on Odysseus and shoves his kilbasa sausgage into Odysseus's spincter like Peter North enters the bat cavern of some poor asian girl in Butt Bungalow 14.

The sheer force of the ass pounding causes Odysseus to pass out. Jafar smiles and decides to plant a raddish in the ass of Odysseus. Grape Ape comes out and he cries, as he's never seen a raddish jammed so compact into such a orfice.

As Grape Ape wept while Jafar laughed while putting the raddish in and out at a medium pace, he turned around and saw a man in a wolf suit (no furbashing plz) and he was stabbed in the neck with a syringe.

Grape Ape woke up. The lights were dark. In front of him was a tape recorder. He pressed play.

"Hello Grape Ape, I want to play a game…"

Grape Ape gulped. He knew he was fucked more than Betty Rubble at the Bedrock buffalo convention. I heard a rumorrrr she gobbled up fifty-three penises that night).

"You live your life every day like an ape. Not caring. Not knowing. What do apes see when they look in the mirror. Look in the corner Grape Ape."

Gape ape looked in the corner.

A tired, sedated, limbless Huckleberry Hound finds himself trapped in a rotating crucifix, similar to the trap in saw III. he is covered in bone, semen, blood, feces, brain, and urine. It was going to be a long night.

"That is Huckleberry Hound, covered in every source of human liquid possible. Look at him. Know that I'm not lying. Your test is going to be even worse. You have a liquid, which is poison corusing through your veins. In order to get the antedote, you're going to have to kill someone in this room. Good luck."

As the voice speaks, the lights turn on.

There are so many fucking people in this room.

It's like a party banquit, except this is a fuckbest banquit.

Somehow this voice had gathered up everyone known to man. I mean in one place you have Droopy Dog being fisted by Inch High, Private Eye. In other corner, you have the Ultimate Warrior, with both eyes torn out and clearly drugged yelling "HOGAN! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAN!"

In another area, there is poor April O'Neil becoming the victim of DVDA (double vaginal, double anal). There are so many pensses making her look like stretch Armstrong. I won't go into details, but Hong Kong Phooey got sloppy seconds.

Another spot has Ariel (oh, she's back too) getting it with the Jefferson City Tax Approval (the Jefferson City Tax Approval is when you take Ariel's neck, slice it, fuck her ass and make her humble, jam your hand into her heck and make her head bob up and down while she's being penetrate through the eyes while Tool is playing in the background. Note: Tool has to be playing for it to be Jefferson City legit.)

Another spot has Wheeler from captain planet with his snarky grin eating the vulva of Rhonda dendron while darwing duck cries as he's tied to the ceiling from his taint. Yes, his taint.

Grape Ape knows he's got no chance so he mutters "Gods eyes shine down on me" and cries while everyone is raping each other in the room.

As he cries, he feels a knife enter his spine followed by a "shhhhh." It's Dudley Dooright.

"You'll need more than God to save you, boy." As he says his he presents his hand which is holding a penis.

"You want a snack before you die?"

Before Grape Ape can respond, the Great Gazoo comes out and interests his three inch fuckshaft into the mouth of Grape Ape.

Grape ape blacks out but before he dies, he hears a muttering out the sidehatch…

"Muahahahahhahahaha, GAME OVER!"


End file.
